Loop, Loop, Loop
by Magical Girl Kira
Summary: August 15th, just a normal summer day... until Gazel died. Over and over again. Based on the song Heat-Haze Days by Hatsune Miku. Burn/Fem!Gazelle. AU.


_Hello, everyone! How are you today? This just popped into my head one day, and I wanted to write something. Please notify me of any mistakes in my writing, I'm kinda new to this. I made Gazel a girl because she was to fit the role of the girl in the song. Hope you enjoy! I hope nobody's OOC..._

* * *

Nagumo Haruya(also known as Burn)wakes up. He squints his eyes at the sunlight streaming through his window.

"Urgh, dammit..." He rubs his eyes and checks the time on his phone. August 15th, some time past 12 in the afternoon. He slept in again.

Normally, he would love summer days like this. The weather was perfect, and he liked sunny days. His eternal rival/childhood friend Suzuno Fuusuke(also known as Gazel), on the other hand...

But he didn't know what to do now. He already completed his homework with Gazel the other day, and his mom would most likely yell at him for wasting such a nice day if he tried to play video games in the house again.

He sat up and yawned. Maybe he would play soccer with Gazel today.

* * *

Burn found Gazel by the park, sitting on one of the swings. He called over to her as he made his way to them.

"Oi, tomboy! Wanna play soccer?" He held up a soccer ball that he brought as she looked over to him.

Gazel was annoyed. She was not that tomboyish, thank you very much!

She sighed at the idiocy of her rival/not-friend/maybe-crush as he sat down on the swing next to her.

"Baka Tulip-head, the field is occupied for today, remember?"

"HEY!" he yelled out in annoyance. "MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A TULIP! AND DON'T BLAME ME! I ONLY JUST GOT UP!"

"Burn, stop. You're making a scene." It was at times like this that she wished that her red-haired friend was a little less hot-blooded. Then maybe he would be a good boyfriend...

She blushed. S-she never thought that! No! Never!

She was broken out of her thoughts to Burn touching her arm. "W-what!?"

He leaned in, a little close for comfort. "Hey, your face is red. Are you sick or something?"

"O-oh, nothing." Gazel tried to shrug it off. "It must be the sun."

She looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes with her hand. "You know, I kind of hate summer."

"Hmm, sucks to be you."

"Jerk."

Burn stands up. Gazel stares at him. "Huh? Where you going?"

"I wanna check out the sports shop." He held up his soccer ball. "This thing is looking a little beat-up anyways. Who knows, Nepper might even be there!"

"Heh. I doubt it. He's all over Rhionne nowadays." The boy had just confessed to the girl last month, and they had started going out since then.

If ya wanna go with me, you could've just sai-ohcrap!" Burn had just dropped his soccer ball. It rolled onto the street.

"Baka. I'll go get it for you." She ran over and picked the soccer ball up-

Just as a truck crashed into her.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Red. Red everywhere.

Burn blacked out.

* * *

Burn wakes up, panting.

"Ha...haa..." He puts his hand on his forehead and wipes some of the sweat off it.

He checks his phone. August 15th, some time past 12 in the afternoon.

"That was just a dream, huh?"

He had to go check on Gazel. Burn wisely decided to not take his soccer ball with him.

* * *

Burn saw her on the swings again.

Talk, talk, talk. He noted with relief that the truck sped by with no trouble.

He stood up. "Hey, why don't you come home with me?"

Gazel looked at him. "Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do..."

* * *

Burn held her hand as they walked. She noticed.

"You're holding my hand."

He blushed. "S-so?"

"I mean...never mind."

Burn stopped walking. "I had a bad dream."

"Baka. You're afraid of it happening in real life?" Gazel laughed.

"AAHHH!" A familiar scream. The same one when she got hit by the truck.

A falling metal pole pierced through her body.

Blood. Burn was covered in Gazel's blood.

The last thing he heard before blacking out were the crowd's screams.

There was only one thought on his mind:

Was it just him, or did it look like she was smiling?

* * *

Burn wakes up again. He checks his phone. August 15th, sometime past 12 in the afternoon.

He runs out the door. Runrunrun. He sprints to the park in record time.

Burn finds Gazel by the swings again.

He grabs her hand and runs in the direction he came from.

She's surprised, obviously. "What are you doing?!" she yells.

"I'll explain later!" he says while running. He had to bring her somewhere safe.

He runs. Runs and runs and runs. Up the stairs to his apartment...

Gazel loses her footing.

She tripped. Fell down the stairs.

Yet again, Burn blacks out.

* * *

"Agh, damn it!" He punches the wall in frustration. He failed to save her again.

He's lost track of how many days he spent, trying to save Gazel. Ten years? Twenty?

He liked her, he'd realized that long ago.

Burn throws his pillow to the wall.

* * *

He understands now. What he has to do.

It's now or never.

Burn hopes Gazel won't be angry at him.

He meets her at the swings, watches her retrieve the soccer ball...

And pushes her out of the way when the truck comes, taking her place.

The color of his splashed blood reflected in her eyes and her robotic body.

It was just supposed to be what you called a normal summer day.

But that ended today.

* * *

Gazel wakes up again. She checks her phone. August 14th, somewhere past 12 in the afternoon.

She buries her head in her pillow.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I failed to save you again..."

_Burn..._

* * *

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day! Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
